Command and communication units capable of managing data exchanges between a terminal and a microcircuit card are known. In the event of detection of an error during the transmission, traditional command and communication units generally cause an interruption.
However, in the time required for the interruption to be dealt with, the data transmission continues and may therefore no longer be managed and data is lost.